Anniversary
by Robstarforever2017
Summary: Starfire skips spending time with the guys to spend time with Raven. But what Raven doesn't know is that Star's hiding something from her. What is it you may ask. RobStar pairing.


**I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

Everyone was at the pizza place after defeating mumbo. "Did you see the look on his face when Starfire and Raven both were glaring at him?" Cyborg laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire replied, "He was as white as a ghost."

Robin put his arm around Starfire and said, "Well I think we should all go to the movies tonight." Cy and BB said, "Yeah!" Raven just said, "Count me out." Starfire looked at Raven and said, "I think I'm with Raven on this one." Robin gave his girlfriend a funny look. "Really?" Raven said. Starfire then said, "You guys go though." Robin then said, "Are you feeling alright Star." Starfire replied, "Can I not be home while you guys have a guy's night out." Robin was about to speak then closed his mouth. BB said, "Whipped."

Raven then said, "Well then it's getting late if you want to see a movie you should go now." They all got up and Robin kissed Starfire goodbye and the guys left. Raven then asked, "Why didn't you go with the boys?" Star replied, "It's been a while since it's just been you and I." Raven then said, "Are you sure your alright." Starfire just rolled her eyes and said, "Come we can do anything you want." Raven then thought for a moment and said, "Well there is this new book store I've been wanting to check out." Starfire then smiled and said, "Lead the way please."

* * *

Raven led the way to the book store. When they walked in, they stood there in awe. The architecture was amazing. The pillars were absolutely gorgeous. Starfire then said, "This place is…amazing." Raven just nodded. Raven walked over to the poems section. Starfire just went to look at the journals. Raven ended up getting 2 books. Starfire got something too, but wouldn't show Raven.

They were heading back when they heard footsteps behind them. Raven and Starfire turned around and they saw 4 guys who smelled like alcohol. Starfire then said, "I don't like this." The guys were an arms length away from them when one said, "So who's place yours or mine." Raven then said, "Both you go to yours and we'll go to ours." Starfire then grabbed Ravens arm and they flew off.

* * *

Raven and Starfires' heart rates were beating extremely fast. When they landed Raven decided to meditate and Starfire went to her room. Rave thought _why would star want to stay with me. What so special about today. _Raven then heard a knock on her door. When she opened it there was a note on the ground. She picked it up and it said, "_come to the living room."_ Raven was really confused, but went anyway.

When she walked in there on the counter was a pot of herbal tea, few horror movies, some waffles, and a present. Raven walked over to the counter to inspect everything. There was a card on the present and it said to Raven. Raven opened the card and it said

_I know this ain't much, but happy 5__th__ anniversary of being on earth._

_Love, Starfire. _

"Happy anniversary Raven" Starfire said from behind her. Raven gave her a smile and said, "I didn't know you knew." Starfire then had a guilty look on her face and said, "Don't ever leave your journal lying around." Raven then looked suspicious, but brushed it off because she knew star would never tell anybody her secrets. Starfire then said, "So that's why I got you this." She handed the wrapped gift to Raven. Raven opened it. She smiled because it was a new journal… with a lock on it.

Starfire then said, "Let watch one of these horror movies shall we." Raven knew Starfire didn't like horror movies, but they both loved a good mystery. So Raven said, "How about Sherlock homes." Starfire sighed in relief and said, "I'd like that." Raven replied, "I knew you would."

They were an hour into the movie when the boys came home. When they saw the waffles, the tea, and some wrapping paper they all got confused. Robin walked up to the 2 girls on the couch and said, "What's going on." Raven and Starfire looked at each other and then back to Robin. Starfire replied, "Girls night in." Robin then said, "Well I'm exhausted." He then jumped on the couch." Starfire immediately pushed him off. He gave her a confusing look and said, "What?" Raven then said, "what part of girls night in don't you understand." Robin then said, "Well give her back after the movie." He kissed star on the cheek and left with the guys. Raven then looked at star and said, "Thanks." Star replied, "No problem."


End file.
